


Killer in high heels

by MerDerizzles4739



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-07-12 04:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7085527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerDerizzles4739/pseuds/MerDerizzles4739
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story of Jane and Maura becoming more than friends loosely based around the episode killer in high heels [4x04] this is my first fic so any feedback on how to improve is appreciated</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the beginning

 

I flinched as her hands slammed down on the table, her beautiful scarred hands full of memories she didn't want to remember, that I didn't want to remember.

She followed my gaze to her hands and pulled them away as I looked into her eyes I saw a flicker of dismay and pity in her eyes before she put on her poker face and started to question me. "So where were you between the hours of 12am and 3am this morning?"

"Jane, you know where I was," I answered in a hushed tone "Just answer the question maur," she snapped. There it was even in her work mode the nickname she has for me slipped out and reassured me that my jane was still in there. "At home with you and Bass my Turtle," I smirked as I answered

"You know lying to a police officer is punishable by law," was her smart declaration back

"I was at home with you and Bass my Geochelone Sulcata, or African spurred tortoise," I corrected.

"Okay thank you googlemouth we don't need absolute details," she remarked as she flicked that unruly untameable hair out of her eyes as her brown fiery orbs met my hazel gold ones. She kept questioning me until I lost it and just screamed out, "I DIDN'T DO IT JANE! I DIDN'T KILL HIM!" I collapsed against the interrogation table and sobbed until I felt those warm scared hands wrap around me and just hold me whispering "I know maur I just have to do my job I'm sorry I'm so sorry we are finished for today." she led me to her car and said to an officer on her way out "i'm just going to personally escort miss Isles home" the car ride was quiet the only sounds were sobs escaping my lips.

As we entered my house she led me to the couch and just held me while i cried whispering soothing words in my ear. Finally when i stopped crying she moved to get up and i cried out "please don't leave me" "i have to get back maur"

"no just stay i need you" "no you don't maur you'll be alright" jane said as she went to open the door

"but i love you jane"

"what?" she questioned

"i said i love you" i barely got the words out when jane strided over and crashed her lips against mine and knotted her fingers in my hair

"i have been waiting so long for you to say that so i could do that" she said as she pulled away and just looked at me smiling her best rizzoli smile.

"now are you sure you have to get back or do you have some time" i said smirking up at her from my position in her arms.

"oh i'm sure i could find some time" she said while picking me up and carrying me up the stairs to my bedroom.


	2. ecstasy

_Ecstasy. pure ecstasy that's the feeling of love and adoration that you get when you love someone and right now i do love someone that someone is Jane. and right now she is doing things and saying things that make me feel like i'm on drugs._ Snapping out of my thoughts back to Jane on top of me helping me climb higher and higher to my climax while i writhe and shudder under those beautifully scarred hands o

h the things those hands can do they can fix a car and shoot a perp and handcuff a criminal and now this. this loving caring act that has me in a trance as my climax hits and waves of pleasure rush over me and pull me back to Jane. "hey there" she says "welcome back to earth"

"wow" is all i could say "Dr isles is speechless!!! never thought i'd see the day maybe i should do this more often" she said with a smirk

"definitely" i whispered before falling asleep.


	3. second thoughts

**janes pov**  
I woke up to the sun shining in my face and maura wrapped around me lying on my naked chest. i kissed her head and extracted myself from her threw on my running shorts and tank top and headed out for a run. i ran for about half an hour to clear my head and make sense of everything. there were so many unanswered questions bouncing around in my head things like what the hell just happened??? is this for real? what are we now? i decided to go back to mauras and sort all of this out.  
 **maura's pov**  
i woke up and stretched out wincing at my sore muscles and ran my hands out searching for jane and coming up empty i sat up sheet pooling around my waist "Jane?" i called out but no answer i headed downstairs figuring she was in the kitchen. i searched the whole house and no sign of her i just sat down on the stairs and cried she left me she made me feel those things and then left me i was shattered and angry.  
 **janes pov**  
i walked into the house and saw maura naked on the stairs crying i ran over to her "maur what's wrong?"  
"Jane? i thought you left me"  
"No maur i just went for a run so that i could figure things out so we can talk about it"  
"and you figured it all out?"  
"yeah i wanna be with you as your girlfriend and maybe someday your wife"  
"really? well i want to be with you too. Forever." she said and got up and kissed me.


	4. family dinner

**Janes pov**  
 ****"Jane I think it's time we told your Ma about us it's been 2 months and I don't want to hide you anymore" these are the first words I hear out of my girlfriends mouth as I finish letting her taste herself on my lips "well Maura if that's your idea of after sex talk maybe you just shouldn't talk ever again"  
"Seriously Jane I want to be with you in public,walk down the street holding your    hand and not have to hide our relationship from your family and mine"  
"Ok maur at family dinner tomorrow night we will tell my family and we will call yours and tell them too ok?"  
"We won't have to call my parents they are coming to Boston today and Angela has already invited them to family dinner"   
*at family dinner*   
**Janes pov**  
"Hey everyone while you are all eating me and Maura have an announcement to make Maura would you like to do the honours?"  
"Sure Jane"  
"Ok so for about two months now me and Maura have been in a relationship"


	5. Does hell exist? i think it does

**Janes pov**  
That's when all hell broke loose daddy was screaming at me and Ma telling us we have sinned and need to be purified and Frankie is trying to stop tommy from ripping my throat out with his teeth this is where I completely shut down and just curl up in a ball "OK EVERYONE OUT!" Maura yells and they all file out Frankie dragging Tommy and mr isles pulling daddy with Ma and Constance following behind. The next thing I notice is maura's arms wrapped around me and her whispering in my ear "it's gonna be okay baby"


	6. the aftershock

**Maura's p.o.v**  
I lead Jane upstairs into our bedroom and sit her on the bed "Jane? Jane talk to me baby it's ok babe it's ok" I say and all I get is a blank look so I sit next to her and wait. About 20 minutes later I hear her rough voice answer me " maur my family hates me" and she bursts into tears and falls in to my arms "oh baby no they don't they just need some time and our mothers don't hate us at all baby they support us I promise they told me"   
"Really?" Jane said  
"Yeah really" I replied "are you gonna be ok?"  
"I kinda feel better now" she whispered as she moved out of my arms and walked downstairs   
"Jane? What are you doing?" I yelled out  
"Getting supplies" she yelled back   
"For what?"  
"For this" she said as she came back with a beer in one hand and a glass of wine in the other.  
"Here babe" she handed me the glass of wine and sat on the bed beer in hand   
" thanks baby" I replied and sat back with her and kissed her my tongue slipping into her mouth and battling with hers for a moment before I broke away ,grabbed her beer and my wine and put them out of the way before straddling her lap and beginning a very sexy but sleepless night.


	7. life goes on

**Jane's pov**

its been 5 months and my ma,daddy and Tommy haven't spoken to me since that night but i have Maura and Frankie and the guys at the precinct so i'm doing good life is great especially when i wake up with a certain honey blonde in my arms and the sex... shit its good in the shower,on the kitchen counter anywhere and everywhere really Maura is insatiable i guess its a way to keep fit but i eat really well now as i come to Maura's every night so i have keeen wa and healthy crap for dinner all the time but i did convince her to get pizza last night so a lot of sex was involved... Anyways enough internal monologue for now lets come back to the present. 

i woke up with my body  wrapped around Maura i kissed her forehead and she stirred so i began trailing open mouthed kisses down her neck and over her amazing breasts which stiffened alerting me that Maura was fully awake i knew for sure when Maura tangled her hands in my hair and pushed guiding me where she wanted me most as i trailed my tongue down her body before resting in between her toned legs  and hesitantly flicking my tongue out to taste her clit by the hair pulling and gasp from Maura i knew that was the right spot after liking,sucking and biting until i i felt Maura freeze and let out a series of expletives while a warm liquid gushed out into my mouth that tasted so uniquely Maura once she had finished and slowed down i crawled back up to Maura and kissed her intensely  letting her taste herself on my lips and tongue  then i jumped out of bed and ran to the shower leaving Maura still dazed behind laughing the whole way and as Maura came to her senses she jumped up after me to "return the favor" making us both late for work but putting me in a great mood.                                                                                                                                                          

 


	8. the big question

**Jane's pov**

"will you move in with me??" these are the first words I hear from Maura when I wake up this morning whispered quietly in my ear  i turn towards Maura who has the most sheepish smile I have ever seen its so cute. "yeah i'll move in with you"

"wait really?"

"yeah really i love you Maura and i practically live here anyways and i would love to wake up to you every morning and go to bed with you every night so yes Maura Dorothea Isles i would love to move in with you." 

"wait Jane? what did you just say?" Maura questioned

"um i practically live here?" i said 

"no before that " she replied

"i love you?" i whispered

"wow"  she exclaimed

"wow? i tell you  i love you and all you say is wow?" i said scowling at her

"sorry my brain is trying to process this and say something that isn't incredibly sophisticated" she worried 

"Maur that was still google mouthed and i don't care if its sophisticated its you and i love it and you" 

"Jane i love you too i have ever since you walked into that cafe dressed like a hooker and i offered you money for a healthy snack"

"me too Maur me too" i said before moving closer and locking my lips with hers in a passionate kiss.


	9. Breakfast

en 3 months since jane moved in to maura's beacon hill mansion and the couple has been happy since no arguments just fun and love.

JANES POV 

its 8 o'clock in the morning and Maura has gone out to get breakfast and i hear the doorbell ring i groan as i roll out of bed and put on my tank top and shorts and walk downstairs all the while thinking who could be at the door at this hour? i reach the bottom of the stairs and open the door to whoever rudely woke me up at this hour as i open the door my face drops as i recognise who it is Ian Faulkner Mauras douchebag ex who just turns up whenever he wants has sex with Maura and then leaves her again heartbroken with me picking up the pieces "hi Jane is Maura here?" he says while observing my outfit of choice "no i'm sorry shes picking up some breakfast for us " then i hear keys rattling as maur walks through the back door saying"babe? they didn't have those glazed donuts you like so i got you a jam one is that ok?" 

"yeah Maur that's fine hey come here somebody is at the door for you"

"ok hang on i just need to put this stuff down and use the restroom and then ill be right there"

" ok babe don't take too long ok?"i look back at Ian and smirk knowing he has heard the whole exchange and has pieced it all together and is now just standing there with his mouth open. that's when i hear the toilet flush and the tap turn on then off again as the bathroom door opens and maura comes around the corner and is about to speck but then sees who our guest is. "Ian?" she questions

"yeah Maura its me so a lot of things have changed since last time then."

"yes,yes they have look Ian i'm sorry you found out like this but our one night sex dates will no longer be occurring i'm sure you can find someone else so goodbye Ian have a great life"

"um ok then Maura, Jane i wish you both the best goodbye ladies" as he turns and walks away i shut the door and seconds later i have Maura pinned against that very door as i whisper in her ear "bossy dominant Maura telling her fling to basically fuck off while wearing yoga clothes is hot"

"is it now detective?"

i shiver as she uses the word detective she sees this and giggles before she spins out of my grip and heads towards the kitchen for breakfast that beautiful ass wiggling at me while i follow behind 

"so what did you get for breakfast?" i ask curious to whats in the bag she closes it and pushes me against the kitchen counter and whispers in my ear "you" and begins kissing down my neck until she reaches my clavicle and dips her tongue into the gap there before pulling my tank top off and moving further down to the valley between my breasts giving each one a kiss as she passes heading south stopping at my navel for a few seconds and then yanking my shorts down and entering me with two fingers and flattening her tongue on my clit causing me to buck into her face and put my hand sin her hair pulling her close as she flicks her tongue and pumps in and out faster and fast and i can feel my orgasm approaching i can tell its gonna hit like a tidal wave at that moment maura curls her fingers hitting that sweet spot and i release my orgasm hitting me like a punch in the gut my knees buckle and maura has to hold me up as the waves hit me one by one until my breathing evens out and maura lets go coming up to kiss me hard on the lips battling with my tongue for dominance she won i was too weak to keep fighting her anymore she grabbed my hand and lead me up the stairs and said" i think after that intense burst of energy its time for a shower and because we are great people we should probably shower together to save the water" 

"yes i think that's a great idea" as i follow her up the stairs into the ensuite and climb into the shower with Maura.


	10. The Unexpected

Saturday 8am   
JANES POV  
It's funny how some things have a way of occurring isn't it? One day you're by yourself wondering whether you'll ever find the one you love then the next you've found her and she's lying in your bed naked and wearing your engagement ring you gave her that's right I proposed to maura and she said yes!!! Ok shall we go back and explain what happened??

Friday 6pm  
JANES POV   
So me and Maura are going out tonight to a nice fancy restaurant that probably has those escargross thingys and other fancy shit but it's about her happiness so why not? It's a special occasion its not everyday you ask your best friend to marry you im so nervous i mean what if she says no? What do i do then? But hey gotta just go for it right? Live life in the fast lane so anyways we were getting ready for our night out i was already dressed jusr waiting for maur while she took forever to get ready "hurry up maur! We're gonna be late!"  
"Jane i cant rush this you know i have a routine!" Came her reply so i just sighed and turned on the sox game.  
About 20 minutes later after yelling at the ref for being an arrogant asshole i heard maura approach i spun around and was speechless Maura was standing there in a blak backless strapless dress with matching jewelry and her hair in a waterfall down her back "ok so i think we should stay here and i can eat you instead" i said once i had gained my speech back " Jane you worked so to get this reservation you can have fun later peeling this off me and eating some dessert" she said with a wink before coming over and giving me a peck then walking out the door.

At the restaurant we had just finished out dinner and were just talking about normal things when the band there started playing to build a home by the cinomatic orchestra so i knew that was my cue this was the song me and Maura agreed was our song so i got down on one knee and pulled out the ring box in front of Maura and said "Maur ive known you for so long and I've loved since i met you in the cafe dressed as a hooker and i really am hoping we can take the next step and make this really official don't ya think? So Maura Dorothea Isles will yoh marry me?"  
I looked up at maur and she sat there with tears in her eyes and hand over her mouth "yes I'll marry you of course i will" she whispered through her tears i stood up and picked maura up spinning her around while kissing her full forced on the lips before settling her down and sliding the ring on her finger. Once she had stopped her tears she leant over and whispered in my ear "can we go home now? Im reeeeally in the mood for dessert now" so i swiftly got up settled the bill and rushed maur to the car and sped off home. Once we were home we barely got in the door before mauras lips were on my neck kissing everywhere she could reach while undoing my buttons on my shirt and pulling me backwards to the stairs we took the stairs one at a time shedding clothes on the way up so that when we got to our room we were naked i grabbes maura and pushed her in the direction of our bed and she lay down dragging me with her and i began the assult of my lips on her body moving down into the valley between her rack of god kissing the freckles that were there before moving down to her navel feeling it clench in anticipation "Jane please no teasing just make love to me please" she whispered while putting her hands in my hair and pushing me down towards her aching dripping wet centre my first swipe was slow sensual to really taste her and she really did taste sweet like dessert i kept a steady rthym flicking her clit with my tongue and also pushing into her as deep as possible thays when ahe began to fidget so i knew her orgasm was fast approaching and was gonna hit her like a train i kept pressure on her clit untill she froze and came arching her back and squirting all over my face after she got her breath back she pulled me back off before proceeding to lick her own juices off my face then promptly kissing my lips before going slack jawed and falling asleep the exaustion from the orgasm too much so i pulled her into my arms kisses her head and whispered "night my sexy fiancé see you in the morning" she sighed with contentment and snuggled closer letting out a sigh as we fit together like the two pieces of the puzzle that we are.


End file.
